My Old Friend
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare reunites with her childhood best friend. Two to threeshot.


**My Old Best Friend**

**A/N: So, though we know next to nothing about the new season, we got character descriptions. One, being for a character named Jake Martin who is apparently, supposed to have a childhood connection/friendship with Clare. Their parents want them together. I decided to write this based off of one of the scenarios I could see possibly happening. This will a be a two or three shot.**

**Pairings: EClare(of course), Jake/Clare(Cake) friendship, Adam/Eli friendship, Clare/Alli friendship.**

Jake Martin sighed and ran a hand through sandy blond hair. A new school, in a new town. Well, the town really wasn't _new. _He'd lived here, before, for the first thirteen-almost fourteen years of his life. He'd left the summer before he was supposed to go to high school. He and his father couldn't stand to be in the town. Not after what had happened to his mother. The town and the house had held too many painful memories, for the both of them. But now he was back and all because of his father's job. They'd bought a cabin, out by a lake. The perfect reminder or Mrs. Martin. She'd always wanted to live in a log cabin, near the water. He and his father had been fixing up the cabin. There was a stained glass rainbow in the very top window of the cabin, and it shone rainbow colors, down over them. It was a way to honor his mother. She'd always loved stained glass windows.

A girl's laughter broke him out of his trance and he moved away, quickly to avoid being slammed into by the girl running full speed torwards her boyfriend, who was a few feet behind Jake. He groaned and shook his head. He already hated this place. Suddenly, he felt a small, warm hand on his arm and he turned to face whoever it was touching and his eyes locked on a pair of bright blue ones. He cocked his head slightly, in thought. The eyes looked so familiar to him. It was as if he'd seen the person before. Her eyes matched his childhood best friend, Clare Edwards', except for the lack of gold rimmed glasses. But that wasn't possible.

"Are you okay?" The mystery girl asked of him, lightly. "You seemed sort of-out of it."

Jake stared at her, blinking. He didn't say anything for a few moments, until he noticed the girl infront of him's face become concerned. "Uh...um, yeah. I'm fine." He managed. "I'm just new here, that's all.

She gave him a stunning little smile and was about to answer him when a girl with long, silky black hair, ran up to her and tugged her arm.

"Clare! C'mon. We've gotta go inside and there's so much that I want to tell you!" The dark haired girl said urgently, not even paying attention to Jake.

Clare rolled her eyes and gave Jake a small smile, "Well, welcome to Degrassi!" She told him cheerfully, just before her best friend dragged her off.

Jake laughed and shook his head. Girls were weird, that was for sure. He began to walk up the steps and inside of the school, completely forgetting his thoughts of how this girl reminded him of his childhood best friend, Clare Edwards.

000000

"_Sooo" _Alli Bhandari drawled suggestively out as she let go of her best friend and leaned against the locker next to Clare's. "Who was that hot boy that you were talking to?" Her delicate eyebrow was raised and a silly smile was on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Clare stared at her best friend in exasperation. She knew exactly what Alli was up to. "Don't even think about it Alli, because it's not true. I don't even know the guy's name."

Alli looked at her with huge, naive eyes. "Why Clare, I have no idea what you're even talking about. I'm not up to anything!" She replied innocently, holding her hands up in a confused gesture, and shaking her head.

"Sure you're not, Alli. But it's like I've already told you a million times. I'm not ready to date someone else. I'm still in love, with Eli. I don't see that changing anytime soon, and I'd kind of like to just...focus on myself." The other girl told her best friend, firmly, shutting her locker.

00000

Clare sighed as she entered her home, right after school. She felt so exhausted. School had been tiring. Between avoiding Eli, her classes-especially English, Alli pestering her about that guy that she'd run into, and a yearbook meeting, things had been hetic. She was really looking forward to going upstairs and soaking in a hot bubble bath, then maybe, taking a nap until dinner was ready.

"Clare, is that you?" Helen asked, walking into the foyer while wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Yeah mom. I'm just gonna go on upstairs. I'm feeling kind of tired." The teen said, managing a small, weak smile.

Helen shook her head at her daughter and replied, "You can't go to sleep, now, Clare-Bear. We have company coming."

Clare groaned and then yawned, running a hand through her short, auburn tresses. "I'm not really in the mood for company, right now, mom." She told her carefully.

"I think that you'll like this company, though." Her mother said, smiling brilliantly, just as there was a knock on the door.

**Next Chapter: Jake and Clare meet again and talk about their past, Eli sees Clare with Jake and gets the wrong idea, Adam and Eli meet Jake.**


End file.
